


Белые птицы, степь и трава

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Пляска святого Витта [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, Deathfic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Other, Songfic, Магический реализм, Что с нами делает осень, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Ещё одна фантазия на тему той альтернативности, что в фанфиках серии "Что с нами делает осень". События предшествуют фику "Письма Уилсону".





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик - Ундервуд, "Всё пройдёт, милая", "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing".

_Всё пронесётся, время не споткнётся…_

 

Хаус день и ночь сидит у ее койки в реанимации. Он отказывается пойти спать.

\- Не изводи себя так, отдохни хоть немного, - говорит она ему, пока еще была в сознании.

Дрема смежает его веки прямо здесь, сидя, и смутные образы вьются над койкой, над ними, над этой причудливой бессонной реальностью...

 

_Что там навеки скроют твои веки?_

_Отпечаток - там я и ты..._

Она так измучена - и он измучен бессонными ночами. Вымученная долгой болезнью, прикрывает выцветшие глаза. Ей бы самой - поскорее забыться, поскорее бы все это кончилось...

_Белые птицы сядут у больницы._

_Торопись! Я тебя люблю..._

 

Тени скользят над больничной койкой, охватывают высокие белые стены, в палате, где он сидит на стуле...

Что это? Он снова заснул?


	2. 2

Да, он помнит, как тогда пришёл к ней. Он всё помнит. Сначала он долго ходил к ней, приезжал на время. Потом уже переселился окончательно. Но сначала они долго словно друг перед другом делали вид, что он здесь временно. Словно почему-то боялись съехаться сразу после смерти Уилсона - хотя какое там сразу, уже больше года прошло! - словно надо было сначала выдержать какое-то время.

Как быстро идет время. И чем становишься старше, чем больше ты прожил на свете, тем мгновеннее проскакивает оно. Двадцать лет могут пройти, а ты будто даже и не заметишь…

И эти годы они провели с нею вместе. А до того она лет пять ухаживала за больным Уилсоном.

Может быть, провидение специально устроило так, чтобы мы наконец сошлись в том возрасте, когда все страсти поневоле утихают, и там, где принципиально спорили бы раньше, хоть бы и на бытовом уровне - уступали друг другу теперь, не делая излишней проблемы?

Конечно, за эти годы было разное. Было время, когда нам казалось, что за нами стоит призрак умершего - и у нас даже были ссоры из-за этого… Но все эти годы мы жили с ней уединенно в этом одиноком старом доме. Мы провели годы с ней вдвоем, - с ней, наконец-то с ней! - мы встретили старость. Чего еще можно было пожелать?

Помнит, как в те, первые дни, когда пришел к ней, его удивляло её странная расслабленность, равнодушие в постели, ее как будто холодность - где та, наша с тобой осень, где _всё, что у нас…_ \- пока он, к стыду своему, не понял, что вот такой же безропотно-покорной была в последние годы с больным, отвечая на его, пока он еще мог, отчаянное, усиленное стремление жить. 


	3. 3

Помнил, как она, когда ей пересаживали почку, лежала у них в нефрологии; помнит, как они с Уилсоном наперебой вились вокруг неё, ревниво стараясь друг друга опередить - подсунуть ей подушку или еще что-то, пока были все эти сложности - одна операция, другая, потом послеоперационный период, когда она восстанавливалась… Как однажды ночью зашёл к ней в палату, включил лампу и долго смотрел на нее спящую, раскинувшуюся на постели, - она лежала, тихо дыша, откинув одну руку далеко поперек кровати - стоял над ней, и смотрел, и твердо знал, что это женское существо с фистулами на руках, с уродливым швом через бок и живот, дороже ему всего на свете… И весенняя ночь, тихо дыша над ними, казалась синими сумерками, вползала в палату…   
Знал, хотя тогда ещё думал, что это от того, что он так много думает о ней, переживая за дружбу с Уилсоном. 


	4. 4

Да, она ждала его. Одиноко, в опустевшем доме, целый год. Одиноко заваривая чай, машинально делая свои дела по дому, всё равно ждала, знала, что ждет. Знала, что это нехорошо - так ждать после смерти больного, и всё равно ждала, одиноко сидя в сумерках, оставаясь одна, и когда приезжала Мэрион, и когда снова оставалась одна - усталая за пять лет.

И он пришёл, и она - наконец-то! - легла с ним, и он стал неловко гладить ее, стал расстегивать на ней рубашку, целовать ее. И она, закрыв глаза, молча плыла по течению своей нежности, поддаваясь ему, молча, едва отвечая.


	5. 5

Какими мы были когда-то… Сколько же лет с тех пор прошло! Вот она стоит у косяка, на секунду задержавшись, остановившись на пороге его кабинета… "Реши эту задачу, и я возьму тебя обратно…" Она недоверчиво хмурит брови. Навскидку говорит решение, бросив взгляд на доску. "Это?" "Нет". Разворачивается резко, уходит. Нарочно тогда ее искушал… 

На секунду, прислонясь плечом к дверному косяку… По лицу - гримасы бровями, яростно - вся гамма чувств голливудской актрисы. Сунув руки в карманы, стоя у косяка… Какая была ещё неизвестная, кто-бы-мог-подумать-какая на самом деле, когда обнимешь, тёплая моя, такая всегда тёплая под халатиком, под платьями, под свитерками и блузками… Что она хотела? Неужели так страстно, так яростно - место в команде? Да нет, просто не любила проигрывать, вот и стремилась - пересилить его, переиграть, победить, по инерции - все дальше и дальше… Что она хотела? - Да неужели не ясно, чего она хотела?! - "Возьмёшь ты меня или нет?!" - "Нет". - И сверкнула гневом, развернулась, мелькнув подолом халата - ушла. Ушла навсегда - он потерял ее.

Какими мы были… Все проходило, и это прошло. 


	6. 6

"Правда ли, что с возрастом чувства притупляются?" Хаус, переменив положение на стуле у койки, вытягивает затёкшую ногу.

"С возрастом притупляется всё".

Да, всё притупляется, не только чувства, и говорить об этом как о чём-то особом было бы глупо. И всё-таки…


	7. 7

Вот они вдвоем, вместе, на кровати в ту осень; мир ограничен осенью, ночными странно-светлыми сумерками, очерчен границами постели; на этом маленьком пятачке пространства, где помещаются они двое, где, кажется, выплеснулось столько родного тепла, выговорилось слов - что и представить себе невозможно… Словно стронулся в груди какой-то затверделый, много лет молчавший узел… Что теперь? Выплакаться?

Он поворачивается, ложится лицом в подушку, на секунду замирает, сдерживая дыханье - и чувствует легкую ладонь на своем затылке, и как она движется ниже, гладя его по шее и по спине…  Вот - на этом крошечном пятачке, свернувшись клубочком, привалившись головой к его колену... повернулась, обхватила его ногу, тепло прижавшись грудью к больному бедру... и все такие их моменты...


	8. 8

Колыбельная, издалека смутно доносящаяся... последний сон смежает веки... трава, скрипка, волки... прерывающееся сознание, тени над больницей и трава... Еще немного, плавающее прерывистое сознание различает, перемежаясь, Хауса у постели, и снова, балансируя, погружаясь в последний, самый глубокий сон, туда...

...туда, где тоненькой ниточкой зовет, ведет скрипка, откуда доносится, едва различаясь, колыбельная. Где степь и запах травы... 


	9. 9

...Потом они всё же говорили с ней об этом - в один из тех разговоров, которые происходят наедине, ночью в темноте, лицом к лицу. 

В окно светила луна, и темнота была почти как в романах, книгах - выдуманная какая-то, фантастическая, густая, глубокая.

\- ...Помнишь, ты мне ответила - что я тебя побью?.. 

\- Если побил бы, я все равно бы тебя любила, - сказала она, укладываясь, перелазя через него и устраиваясь на кровати, быстро по пути поцеловав его в руку.

Хаус прикрыл глаза. 

\- Я не побил бы тебя. Никогда в жизни бы не ударил.

\- Я знаю, - сказала она так просто, как будто никогда и не говорила обратного.

\- Тогда почему?..

Она положила руку ему на щеку, провела по чуть-чуть отросшей, колющейся, непослушной щетине. "Hark! the herald angels sing glory to the new born King..."

\- Я не могла его оставить. 

Никак нельзя было его оставить... "Joyful all ye nations rise! Join the triumph of the skies..."

Я знаю, милая, знаю. Я и мог любить бы тебя - только такую, которая не смогла бы его оставить. Я люблю в тебе именно это... "Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled..."

Хаус повернулся на спину, прикрыл ладонью глаза. 

\- Я знаю. Я сам сказал бы тебе его не оставить. 


	10. 10

...Вот она стоит на коленях у больничной койки, у постели Уилсона, измученная бессонной ночью, гладит его лицо...


	11. 11

Можно присесть, потрогать эту траву; теперь она вся принадлежит тебе... можешь сидя пригнуть голову к коленям и волосы коснутся ее, заплетаясь в нее, сплетаясь с ней - чудно: она никогда такого не видела. Теперь и это серое низкое небо, тревожно клубящееся на горизонте - все твое...

"Не хочешь остаться еще на секунду с ними?" - спрашивает Голос, Тот Самый, Который - Молчание, но с этаким не-хочешь-остаться-еще-на-секунду-оттенком - молчание (сознание еще мыслит англоязычными конструкциями), не хочешь вернуться снова к ним?

\- Нет, - отвечает она, и решительно распрямляется, и встает во весь рост, точно одним рывком стремясь к небу, и тряхнув головой, так что рассыпались разметавшиеся волосы, повторяет: 

\- Нет.


	12. 12

\- Умерла, - говорит он, словно очнувшись, как от толчка, сидя у койки, вглядываясь в ее неподвижное лицо. - Умерла.

Вокруг будут суетится какие-то люди, врачи и медсестры. Что он может сказать этим людям? Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает свое детство: дом родителей, руки матери. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает все события последних дней: отеки, гемодиализ и то, как ей становилось все хуже и хуже.

 

_Когда холод рассыплет дрожь,_

_Белый камень укроет рожь…_

_Все пройдет, милая, все пройдет,_

_Все пройдет, милая, все пройдет…_

_Когда шёлк победит лавсан,_

_Скроет степь…_

 

Отвергнув чужую помощь, он спускается по ступеням, нашаривая их палкой. Когда прожил столько лет и пережил столько смертей, этого достаточно, чтобы держаться и не впасть в отчаяние.

 

_Глупыми псами_

_Запряжём мы сани,_

_Тёплый снег тронет ветвь сосны,_

 

_Нет даты точной,_

_Помирать не срочно,_

_Колесо впереди весны._

 

_Когда ось повернёт чуть-чуть,_

_Станем мы на небесный путь..._

_Всё пройдёт, милая, все пройдёт,_

_Всё пройдёт, милая, все пройдёт…_


	13. 13

Он спускается по ступеням в больничный двор. С отдыхом, медленно ступая по пожухлой осенней траве, идет, с трудом различая дорогу. И, внезапно, у больничной стены, будто кто-то толкает его под локоть - поднимает глаза и, уже догадываясь, уже зная - кто это - наталкивается взглядом на женскую фигуру у стены.

Они узнают друг друга и на какую-то долю секунды замирают на месте.

Тринадцатая выглядит для своих семидесяти лет очень хорошо. Он ловит себя на том, что невольно сравнивает её с ней, измученной за последние годы, - да, очень хорошо. На ней маленькая аккуратная шляпка, подстриженные, завитые кудрями волосы, спадающие на уши, и тёмно-серое пальто, все в одном стиле.

Он стоит секунду, молчит. Не зная, что сказать - да и нужно ли что-то говорить? - и хочет сделать шаг дальше, но тут видит лёгкое шевеление у ног Тринадцатой. Крошечная собачонка - чихуахуа или как там они называются - маленькое, дрожащее существо с большими ушами и выпученными глазами - он даже не сразу заметил её, подумал сначала, что это не с ней - но Тринадцатая, неловко нагнувшись, подхватывает это существо под брюшко и поднимает его на руки.

Тринадцатая прижимает собачку к своему пальто и гладит её рукой в перчатке, в упор глядя на него, словно с каким-то вызовом, словно хочет ему что-то доказать. Но в глазах её - словно страх, словно она умоляет его пройти дальше и не сказать что-то, не задеть её.

"О, как они все стремятся быть кому-то - матерью! - думает Хаус. - Как все в конце концов - приходят к этому..."

Слегка кивнув Тринадцатой, он проходит, надвинув на голову капюшон толстовки, и медленно шагает по измятой траве - к воротам больницы.


End file.
